<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep You in the Dark by gigglyliam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447032">Keep You in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglyliam/pseuds/gigglyliam'>gigglyliam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Engagement, Established Relationship, Louis Tomlinson in Lace, M/M, Serial Killers, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglyliam/pseuds/gigglyliam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are happily engaged and are about to start a beautiful life together.</p>
<p>Aside from Harry's dark little secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep You in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think about this one! I have a habit of starting and then not finishing stories, but I actually feel pretty inspired with this one :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis’ eyes fluttered shut, against his best efforts, a pile of scribbles and assorted attempts at letters sitting in his lap. He loved his job- couldn’t think of anything that was more rewarding than teaching tiny 5 and 6 year olds to read and write. It was cheesy as hell, and his friends gave him way too much flack for it, but he really did think of them as his little friends; there was hardly a day where he didn’t come home with some hilarious story to share at the dinner table. </p>
<p>Sometimes, Louis felt like he didn’t have a filter, and 99% of what fell from his lips was classroom chatter. Luckily, Harry was sweet enough that he’d just smile and laugh at all of the funny parts while his boyfriend told yet another story of Levi munching on a gluestick. Or perhaps Kate spilling grape juice over the storytime carpet. James declaring proudly that he knew where babies came from: Mars. </p>
<p>While Louis adored teaching, his sleep schedule could say the opposite. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d really stayed up past one o’clock in the morning, or when he hadn’t fallen asleep in the middle of grading work. Much like tonight. His head had fallen forward, pulled forward so that his rounded chin was tucked into his chest. Harry had been bugging him to get a haircut, but he just hadn’t gotten around to it yet, evidenced by the fluffy, feathery strands of brown that seemed to stick up all over the place, obscuring his face even further.</p>
<p> At least he’d made it into pajamas tonight.. sort of. The small man was clad in some gray boxers and some old XL sweater with some shoe company’s logo he’d stashed away from his college days. With his shoulders vibrating from tiny snores and his feet comically drowning in fuzzy socks, this guy was a far cry from the man who used to sneak into frat parties for fun.</p>
<p>The light that was illuminating his face slowly diminished as Harry gently closed the laptop, moving it aside. His thin, nimble fingers moved swiftly, but surely, working with quiet diligence while they transferred the technology over to the coffee table. Of course, because Louis was never truly /asleep/, that was all the man needed to be drawn out from his two minute slumber, inhaling sharply as he pushed his body back up. </p>
<p>“’M up, I’m up…” he yawned out, tiny arms tucked into excessively large sleeves singing back as he stretched. His tongue slowly poked out as he licked over and smacked his lips a few times, scrunching up his nose as a small whine slipped out. Harry just shook his head in amusement, chuckle falling from his dimpled grin.</p>
<p>“Huh.. Are ya?” he asked, reaching over to gently wipe some drool from Louis’ chin.</p>
<p>“Well shit-.. did it again, haven’t I..?” Louis squinted out of one eye, huffing and pushing the remaining papers off of his lap, the twenty or so of them haphazardly falling to the floor, creating some sort of makeshift toddler designed rug.</p>
<p>“I swear to God that I really was trying that time..” With that, he pushed himself up from the couch, a few cracks from his back sounding in protest from the curved position he’d been sitting in for the past few hours.</p>
<p>“Get a goooood look at this, Styles. You’ve signed yourself to deal with this for at least the next thirty years..” He giggled as he waved his fingers, newly adorned with a thin engagement band in the air.</p>
<p>It was crazy to think about all that could be said with a single piece of jewelry. It meant love. It meant commitment. It meant friendship. And it meant forever. And Louis truly could not wait to spend forever with Harry.</p>
<p>Three years ago there had been a holiday party on campus- it was Louis’ last semester and he wanted to go out with a bang. Being that the timing also magically happened to line up with his birthday AND Christmas Eve there was no way the party could be anything short of legendary. Niall, some friend Louis had made from his years of sneaking into frat basements, had organized the whole thing. It was gloriously trashy and simultaneously…beautiful.</p>
<p>The entire basement of the Tri Delt basement had been decked out- red and green LED lights outlined every wall and window. Mistletoe (or what was really just weeds pulled from the garden spray-painted red) hung from virtually every corner of the place. There were enough Santa hats and beards scattered around to put the North Pole to shame, and probably enough alcohol sitting out to kill the fat bastard. </p>
<p>There was a dodgy old karaoke machine set up on a makeshift stage that had every Christmas song ever programmed into it and at some point in the night, some individuals dressed as elves literally started a game of strip poker and left bare as the day they were born. Louis had been so hungover that he was left with no memories from the night before, and an entire bed ruined with what honestly could have been enough vomit to fill up an entire bathtub. It was awesome.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until a few days later that he’d stumbled upon a video from that night in his camera roll, finally brave enough to venture back and watch it. The video was shaky, no doubt from his inebriated self and his loosey goosey arms, but it seemed to have been recorded as he’d jumped on stage to sing the holiday classic- Baby It’s Cold Outside.</p>
<p>Back then, Louis was overly confident and really gave no shits when drunk, which was evidenced by the high-pitched wailing that echoed from the phones speakers as he began to sing the lyrics. His bloodshot eyes seemed to widen when he all of a sudden realized he didn’t have a partner to join in with him, when the crows parted, and like an angel sent down from heaven, Harry appeared. </p>
<p>Harry’s bushy curls were tucked under some terribly cheap reindeer antlers, but he somehow pulled it off. He stumbled slightly as he stepped on the stage, and the two of them finished the song to copious, party powered walls of applause.</p>
<p>There was no other option- Louis had to find this boy. Though he couldn’t exactly remember any of it, there was pure, undeniable chemistry between the two men. The guy looked to be a bit older, and Louis had no luck checking in with all of the fraternities on campus. None of them had any idea who this angel in reindeer antlers could be. The video was ruining his life, and this stupid gorgeous stranger was surely going to be the death of him.</p>
<p>Desperately, one day, Louis posted the video to Yik Yak and the unthinkable happened. He got a comment from “CurlyLad69” and the rest was history. Harry had admitted he’d been wandering the campus one night when he heard of the party and snuck his way in. Little did he know he’d find his future fiancé on the stage, singing his heart out to some albeit creepy Christmas tune.</p>
<p>The two of them had been together ever since, and newly engaged for about two months now. Although Louis was no longer a messy partier with an embarrassing camera roll, their relationship still seemed to flourish, and they’d made a comfy home for themselves in a little apartment tucked into the suburbs. Louis taught Kindergarten and Harry kicked ass at the local bakery and they’d never been more in love. </p>
<p>Harry smirked, dimples popping out in his cheeks as he ran forward and picked his tiny fiancé up at the knees, tossing him over his back like a sack of potatoes, playfully spinning him around in circles, despite Louis’ mouthy remarks and protests.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to marry you anymore, you bastard!!” fell out, buried within a line of giggles, punctuated by not so gentle punches to Harry’s backside.</p>
<p>“You and I both know that’s a lie!” The taller man laughed back, smiling as the much too large sweatshirt slipped down, hanging down over the teacher’s upside down head. Harry’s eyes lingered on the smooth tan skin that was now exposed, muscles flinching as Louis wriggled around. They were doing some sort of delicate dance, working together to allow the body to move. Harry was beyond intrigued.. fascinated by this. Wiggle. Slide. Pull. Contract. Squeeze. The skin exuded warmth. His eyes seemed to zoom in, honing in on the light freckles that danced across his lovers’ skin. Louis was so incredibly, breathtakingly beautiful. Harry had never felt so lucky.</p>
<p>Somehow, Louis had managed to reach his short arm down long enough to get a direct crotch shot from behind, and gone were the lovey dovey daydreams from the moments before as Harry screamed loudly, gently dropping a snickering Louis back down on the couch. </p>
<p>“Fucking hell..” Harry complained, rubbing at himself as he hunched over in pain. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, you know that..? And then you pull that shit. Nearly castrate me. Wait until I tell your kids that their teacher is a murderer.” </p>
<p>But even he couldn’t stay mad for long, and the silence was quickly filled with sloppily adorable kisses as Louis kissed at the man’s face, apologizing as they made up. Laughter soon filled the air before the two of them finally made it upstairs to crawl under their covers.</p>
<p>				------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	The sad thing was that Louis had grown very skilled at recognizing the signs. Shifting eyes, fidgeting, curling and uncurling of the fingers. Some days he’d make the claim that he could smell it coming in the air. He’d had it almost down to a science, but at a certain point, it was left to the individual. </p>
<p>Sure, he could spot a potential pant wetter from a mile away, but he was left virtually helpless when the child couldn’t react fast enough to his directions to make it to the bathroom in time. And that’s what happened that morning, as Dakota’s legs bounced a mile a minute and then suddenly, there was a tiny yellow pile underneath of his flashy blue slip-on shoes. </p>
<p>Chaos ensued as the little girls and boys around him shrieked in terror or laughed in amusement, and tiny embarrassed tears fell from Dakota’s cheeks. But eventually, a mother was called to bring a change of clothes, the custodian had slipped in to quickly mop up the situation, and finally, Louis had the rest of the students up on the front carpet ready to attempt learning again. The glitz and glamour of Hollywood could never compare.</p>
<p>The thing that Louis might’ve loved most about his job was the innocence and the unmatched joy of tiny children. Every day was an adventure- even if somedays that adventure entailed a puddle of piss plopping on the linoleum. He was excited to see them every single morning and couldn’t wait to see what lessons the little ones would exchange with him. Today, he had learned that it was evidently very offensive to not be familiar with Paw Patrol and someone named Chase? Rest assured, Louis promised his class he’d do a deep investigation when he’d arrived home. </p>
<p>In the nature of exchanging information, today Louis was helping his students learn to spell simple words by putting together all that they’d learned so far. He’d practiced the actions so many times in front of Harry, looking ridiculous with chopping up his arm with letters, garnering laughs from the older man, but it really did work.</p>
<p>Louis pushed his blue rimmed glasses up on his narrow nose, smiling at the kids, moving both his hands down to rest on his hips.</p>
<p>“Alright, boys and girls! We’re not little preschoolers anymore are we?” </p>
<p>He playfully scoffed and shook his head as an adorable choir of children’s voices shouted “NO” back at him. </p>
<p>“And we’ve been working SO extremely hard on our letters and spelling, haven’t we? Show me with your hands!” Like a well-oiled machine, 30 little thumbs shot up in the air, partnered with gap-toothed grins and tiny little trickles of giggles. </p>
<p>“Mhm, that’s what I thought,” the man affirmed, pointing up at the navy pocket chart on the front board, adorned with multicolored papers pushed into the slots, all with a different letter on top. </p>
<p>“We’re going to use our big kid brains, yeah? Go ahead and get them charged for me.. I’m going to set up our first word. Then we’ll practice together as a team!” Even he couldn’t hide his happy laughter as the kids started buzzing softly, holding their heads as they “charged” their brains up. And maybe Louis’ flair for the dramatics and his love for theater often made an appearance in the classroom, but hey, at least his kids were having fun alongside him.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and pointed to the front board, the light buzzes coming to a halt. He’d written the word “bat”, the three letters spaced out. Louis could see recognition and excitement radiating in the children’s faces as most of them could easily read the word. Of course, he had some others who would rather pick their boogers than spell today, but who was he to judge?</p>
<p>“We’ve got this, class.. spelling arms out! Let’s chop it out..” Then, like he’d done so many times before, he lead the Kindergarteners through segmenting the words, letter by letter, making a new chop down his arm with each one. B began near his shoulder, a near his elbow, and t near his wrist. After they’d sounded out each letter, he brought his arm back up to the top, smoothly running down his entire arm as he put the letters together. Nothing sounded sweeter than Louis’ five-year-olds proudly exclaiming the full word “Bat” as he gave them a tiny round of applause. They were actually reading!</p>
<p>He’d successfully walked them through a few more words before the front door to his classroom opened, and his principal walked in. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing to see Mr. Baldwin enter his room, but it did always seem to get Louis’ heart thumping at a bit of a quicker pace. At least he’d picked a time when his kids were actually learning, and not earlier when they were squealing over some fresh pee.</p>
<p>Louis just smiled at his boss, and it took him a second to even process that the man was carrying a lovely bouquet of flowers in his hands. Now, his school had a loving environment, don’t get him wrong, but he’s never been hand-delivered flowers by another male before in his workplace. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Mr. Baldwin!” Louis smiled, gesturing to the flowers in the other man’s hands. “Did you get these for our class? They’re blowing me away with their spelling today!” His eyes focused in on the arrangement again, noticing beautiful pink roses and sunflowers mixed in with lavender and daisies. And then a tiny little white card sticking out from the front on a stick.</p>
<p>“Hello there, Mr. Tomlinson! I’m so sorry to interrupt.. I actually heard how great of a job these boys and girls were doing from the hallway and I wanted to come congratulate them! But.. these flowers are actually for you. Dropped off specifically for you at the front office by a rather tall, lanky young fellow..”</p>
<p>With a wink and a soft smile, the bouquet was passed over to Louis who now had pink cheeks. Of course.. this was right up his fiancé’s alley- to simultaneously embarrass and swoon him at the same time.. at work. Of course, this lead to a wave of “ooohs” from the peanut gallery sat in front of him, which drew an honest laugh from the teacher as he shushed and waved them off, quickly thanking the principal as he finally walked out.</p>
<p>That Harry and his stupid bag of love tricks up his sleeve.. Louis honestly couldn’t be happier with the person he’d found to spend the rest of his life with. And it seemed that his Kindergarteners seemed to approve as well. Of course, they wanted to know what the note said, and being the responsible teacher he was, he proofread it in his head beforehand, just to make sure. Harry was very romantic, but he could also be a horndog. Louis had to cover all of his bases.</p>
<p>He smiled and quietly read the handwritten note out loud to his students-</p>
<p>“My dearest Lou- Just because. You rock. You teach me more about love every single day. It’s an honor to be your student, partner, and friend. </p>
<p>P.S. because I know you, there’s just enough flowers in here so that every one of those kiddos gets to take one home with them, and you get to keep one as well  XOXO- Harry”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               -----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>	Louis wasted no time in bragging about his beautiful boyfriend on Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook as soon as he finally got off. Maybe it would be annoying to his other friends, but who cares? He’d never get over the feeling of pride and satisfaction that came from pointing out just how good his love life was. It wasn’t even a special day or occasion and yet, Harry still took it upon himself to make Louis’ day special. </p>
<p>	The only disappointing thing was that Harry had to work the late shift at the bakery tonight, which didn’t exactly mesh well with Louis’ plan to kiss the absolute crap out of him. Normally, Louis would just stay at home, attempt to catch up on grading and attempt even harder to not pass out on the couch. Today though, he wanted to return the favor- turn up the heat a bit. Harry had made his day at his work, why couldn’t he do the same?</p>
<p>	Sure, Louis was an Elementary School teacher, but he still knew how to play around and have fun. There was hardly that much foot traffic into the bakery at night <br/>anyway- it was mostly Harry prepping the baked treats for the next morning. So, he really didn't feel that bad about his sneak attack plan. </p>
<p>	Harry’s shift was meant to end around 10, so Louis showed up to the shop at 9:30, and sure enough, their cars were the only two cars left in the parking lot. Perfect. Louis cleared his throat a bit, looking in his rearview mirror, pumping himself up as he mentally tried to build his confidence. It wasn’t every day that he dressed up in sexy lingerie underneath a trench coat and walked into his fiancé’s bakery. Perhaps it would become a tradition though.</p>
<p>	Louis took a deep breath, and thanked whatever Gods were above for the fact that it was a rather warm night outside as he opened the store’s front door and walked inside. The electronic door chime echoed through the store and Louis grinned nervously as he made his way up to the counter. He couldn’t readily see Harry, so the man had to be back in the freezer or storage room or something getting some ingredients ready. Perfect- it was only adding to the tension.</p>
<p>	The smaller man chuckled to himself as he sat down on one of the purple leather bar stools, swiveling around to entertain himself, knowing that at any minute Harry would stroll out here and he’d make it big reveal, untying the coat to show off his pretty ensemble. </p>
<p>Leave it to the baker to be taking his sweet time.</p>
<p>	Louis waited patiently though, humming as his eyes scanned over the display case, looking for those unbought treats that he could probably convince Harry to let him smuggle home. He had a massive sweet tooth and Harry really had the golden touch when it came to baking. He already had his eyes on a gigantic French Vanilla cupcake with peanut butter shavings on top, and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.</p>
<p>	His gaze shifted over some decadent cookies, some sheet cakes, and even some cake pops, before his view was a bit obscured. There seemed to be some red substance smeared across the display case towards the bottom. Louis furrowed his brows and stepped closer. Actually, the closer he came and the more that he looked, there seemed to be red droplets and smudges all over the display case and even the counter.</p>
<p>	Louis could feel his heart start to beat a bit harder in his chest, looking at what appeared to be… blood as he stood there seemingly alone in the bakery. His mind started to running to worst case scenarios as he still hadn’t seen his fiancé come up to the counter yet. And then he saw it- lying on the floor behind the counter was a huge steak knife, the handle covered in the red substance. Louis tripped backwards, catching himself on the stool, and screaming out loudly his partner’s name.</p>
<p>	Then, out of nowhere, Harry stepped out of the freezer, curls a bit disheveled as he ran to the counter, eyes falling on Louis. </p>
<p>	“Jesus Christ, Lou!! Are you alright?! What’re you doing here??”</p>
<p>Louis just stared back at the man, mouth a bit agape as a million thoughts ran through his mind. Harry was here.. Harry was safe. He was safe. There seemed to be blood everywhere… Harry looked worried. Harry had a big red stained splotch on his white apron. Louis eyes blinked rapidly as he took shaky breaths and attempted to locate the words he needed.</p>
<p>“B-Blood!!” He’d shouted out after what felt like hours, shaky finger pointing to Harry’s apron and then to the floor. </p>
<p>“Knife!!”</p>
<p>Harry furrowed his brows and looked around, concerned for a second, before recognition and amusement slowly took over. </p>
<p>“Lou.. oh, baby..” He shook his head, reaching below the counter, into the trashcan. “Love, it’s not what it looks like at all.. It’s not blood, it’s jelly, see?”</p>
<p>The man held up an emptied bottle of jelly, waving it in the air. “I was trying out a new jelly filled donut recipe, and I guess you could say it didn’t go over all that well.. It does look like a bit of a crime scene, doesn’t it..?”</p>
<p>Louis just kept looking around, trying to process this new information alongside what he was seeing, as Harry picked up the knife and slowly licked across the blade. Louis gasped and took a step back, prompting more soft laughter from Harry.</p>
<p>“Baby, come on.. it’s jelly! You’re free to lick it if you’d like… Swear. I made a right mess with the jelly everywhere and then I went to find the mop but I had to mix up the solution, and I hadn’t even noticed you’d walked in until I heard you screaming.. everything’s alright, yeah? Promise. I’m just useless in the kitchen tonight..” He offered up a small smile and Louis’ breathing finally started to return back to a somewhat normal state.</p>
<p>“Hold on now… what in the actual hell are you wearing??” Harry smirked, conversation shifting as he pointed to Louis’ tan trench coat. And if anything could have made this situation more awkward, it had to be the very sensual outfit Louis had dressed himself in. </p>
<p>“Oh, fucking hell..” Louis laughed, cradling his head in his hands. “For the love of God, remind me to never be spontaneous and visit you at night shift ever again, okay?”</p>
<p>And that’s what lead to Louis standing in an empty bakery, exposing himself in some pink lace panties and a corset to his husband, bloody jelly splattered everywhere at 10’o clock on a Monday night. And all Harry had given him was flowers. Amateur.</p>
<p>Harry had politely reminded Louis that there were security cameras in the store, and that he had to finish cleaning the mess before locking up the store. However, he did assure him that as soon as he came home through the front door, that he was going to fuck Louis into next week. Which really sounded pretty good to Louis.</p>
<p>The man drove home, thankfully not exposing himself to anyone else, cracking open a bottle of wine to calm his racing mind down as he waited for his fiancé’ to finally return.<br/>It wasn’t until nearly midnight that Louis could spot headlights pulling into the parking lot outside and he felt a smile fall upon his lips again. Harry made very good on his promise, quickly opening the door, kicking it shut as he pounced on top of the smaller man, trench coat quickly thrown aside.</p>
<p>Louis was definitely going to need bring some coffee with him to work the next morning.. and maybe some Ibuprofen as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>